


Yeah Boy and Doll face

by ArsenicApothecary



Series: Dirk Strider's Diary of a Robot Boy [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicApothecary/pseuds/ArsenicApothecary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self hatred is a horrible thing when you like someone too good for you. Except that's just why heartbreak  and childish innocence never mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah Boy and Doll face

**Author's Note:**

> 2 a.m. phone drabbles are the highlight of my writing career

You sneak into her room much too often.

And she lets you.

She lets you play with her hands while she's half asleep and run calloused fingers through soft messy raven locks.

She lets you whisper whatever nonsense is on your mind that night and doesn't judge you or bring it up in the morning.

Once you rambled about how much easier life would be if everyone were a puppet, or robots with easily mendable parts. "A heart could literally be welded into perfect condition" you mumble. She pulled her hands away from yours, where you had been tracing patterns, and instead places them on your jaw and asked "But what about emotions? What about passion? A hearts a heavy burden you know." She poked at your chest as you gave her a blank look before shaking your head. She pulled her hands away, told you to go to bed and that she thinks you're mad.

 Her sheets always smell like vanilla and peppermint and something vague and sweet you can't put your finger on.

And she's always sweet to you, even when flushed with anger, or after a bout crying by herself, and you can't pinpoint why she’d act so kind when overcome with such intense emotion.

Some nights you want to press your lips to her neck and wrists to feel her pulse. To hear your heart pounding in your chest and your stomach drop as you're heavily reminded by yourself that you are, indeed, human.

But you refrain, not knowing if you lips would stop on her pulse or if teeth would drag to nip at shoulders and soft lips. And would your hands join your lips in the journey across her body? Calloused pads of finger running across gentle curves of waists and hips. Feather light touches against the plains of her stomach and thighs tracing edges of cotton undergarments before you brace a hand against the small of her back. Fingers splayed and dragging her towards you.

 But you refrain, because you are Dirk Strider, and Dirk Strider does _not_ allow his body and emotions to betray simple logic.

 She let's you sleep in her bed when these times strike, and she can tell your distraught, but you won't tell why. You're starting to think this may do more harm to her than good for you, but in the middle of the night she doesn’t question your motives.

And you would suspect she knew if she weren't so trusting of you, and innocent in her own regards of "It’s just a sleepover don't your knickers in a bunch!"

A menace in her own sheets and she's unaware

 A shark who found of a drop of blood in the baron ocean, forever searching for that sweet something to bleed dry.

A man looking for corruption of something so sweet and fragile.

A man who bares his teeth during soft kisses to strip the flesh of a virgin heart.

A man. A boy...

A boy who has known more love and heartbreak from his own doing in 19 short years than most feel in a lifetime.

 But liquorice locks and bubblegum smiles don't bleed and sharks always drown if they stop swimming. And your heart may just sink a bit more when Jane presses against your chest in the middle of a sleepless night.

 Brow scrunched and Small hands gripping the front of your shirt before you sooth down her hair and her grip lessens. Facial features relaxing to no more than a small grimace. 


End file.
